I'm a heartless killer SO WHY CANT I KILL YOU?
by Forrest'Reid
Summary: andy barclay is now 17 years old, and has a foster home nextdoor to his new best friend Bella. When Bella gets the scar face chucky doll in her mail, chucky comes alive and tries to kill her but finds hejust can't. So now he has plans for her..and andy.
1. Chapter 1

_"Andy!" I gasped, running down the small front steps of my porch. The sky was now dark black, with only a few stars, and the streetlights were blinding me as I ran to my neighbour's house. The blood was trickling down my arm and chest from the multiple stab wounds inflicted on me._

* * *

**(earlier)**

"Hmmm" I sighed, looking outside my window. Yet again, I was being cooped up in my house for another boring, dull day forced to stare outside my bedroom window. I had the perfect view of my driveway. Great...right?

The sun was shining at its brightest, and the sky was so blue and vast, I was able to get lost in it. Suddenly, a big van pulled up to the front of his house. A fed ex van. Suddenly, my dull little mood lifted a bit, thinking I had mail. I never got mail.

I darted down the stairs, and was able to open the door just in time for the mail man to arrive. He didn't have any mail for me; instead he had brought me a big brown package. Even more excited, I signed the little sheet, and brought it in. Curious, I sat on the cough and opened it all up. Inside was an abundance of newspaper, after it was removed it revealed an old good guys doll. Except this one had torn clothes and a face full of fake scars.

What the hell? I wondered, thinking who would send me something like this. Still in utter confusion I traced the tips of my fingers over the fake scars, amazed at how real they felt. After a while of staring I got bored, through him on the couch and went outside.

I liked where I lived because I was right next door to my best friend ever; Andy Barclay. As soon as I stepped off the porch of my small white bungalow I saw Andy sitting out front on his lawn, staring into the sky. He was always so thoughtful.

I jogged down and plopped beside him. He seemed in a trance for a bit, but then snapped back and smiled softly.

"Hey Bells" He said, smiley as always.

"Hey, guess what's weird?!" I muttered, looking into the sky. He 'hmm'd'

"I got this weird package in the mail with one of those old good guys' dolls. Except the face is all torn up and the clothes too. Weird, right? Who the hell would send me that?"

Andy immediately grew wide eyed and looked at as if unsure what so say next. I knew he had this weird incident with a good guys' doll but he never told me, and always asked me not to talk about. I figured it was no big deal.

"Uh. Can I see it later?" He asked in a whisper. When I nodded he just lied down and said "be careful, okay?"

"Ha-ha? Um, sure." I laughed, then got up, wiped my butt and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got inside, I headed to the couch for the doll to unravel its mystery. To my surprise it wasn't there, but I assumed my mom had moved it. Still, I couldn't have but feel this nagging fear. I kept reminding myself that it was stupid to be afraid of anything though.

Once I made it down the hall to find my mom, I noticed Chucky on the floor at the bathroom door; the shower running as proof my mom was there.

"So she did move you." I breathed to the doll, chuckling as I picked it up and went to my room. With my i pod on, lying on my bed, I'd just thrown Chucky in the rocking chair across the room.

Soon enough, my peace was interrupted as my mother burst through the door.  
"What the hell is that thing?" She asked, shaking her short blond hair dry.

"I don't know. Someone sent it to me, didn't you see it already?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. She simply shook her head.

"I'm leaving on a business trip first thing tomorrow morning for the day, will you be okay?" My mother asked, I shrugged, nodding as she left the room.

Well that's weird... She moved it after all, how couldn't she have seen it? After my mother had left, I listened to my i pod longer, then went to bed.

**Chucky's POV**

Soon enough, that bitch Bella was asleep and I could make my move. I was just about to kill her stupid mother, when she walked in and just interrupted me. I'm sick of going into Barbie mode all the time. Slowly, making creaks on the floor, I stood and ran out of the room quietly. Once I shut the door behind me, I paused momentarily and listened for anyone there. Luckily, no one heard.

"ugh" I grunted, lifting myself up to grab the large shiny knife on the table. I laughed my world famous laugh, and kissed it. I could see my reflection in it.

"Oh honey, it's been too long." I whispered, snickering, ready to make my kill.

**Bella's POV**

I woke with a jump as I heard a creak in my house.  
I hated waking up in the middle of the night because then it's hard to go to sleep again. So for the longest time, I just lied there, staring at my wall.

I turned, and saw Chucky sitting there, with the grimmest smile on his little doll face. I guess I never really thought how creepy he could really look at night. The shadows went by and then it was darkness again. As the shadows left, light shone through and chucky wasn't there anymore.

I gasped loudly, leaning up and flicking on my bedside lamp. As I did it I heard screaming and Chucky leaped at my face yelling a string of profanities.

I didn't scream though, but I was too shocked.

How was this... possible?

I just gasped and groaned trying to get the screaming doll off me, suddenly, he just fell to the ground and rolled under my bed.

I sat there gasping, in shock wondering if it was real or not yet. It hadn't quite sunk in. So I couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. Suddenly, I heard another battle cry behind me and I felt the doll leap on my head again.

"GET LOST YOU LITTLE F*CKING CREEP!" I screamed and through him so he hit my wall, knocking a few items off the shelf above him. He sunk down and just slid into a sitting position with a shocked face.

"What?" He whispered looking at the knife I didn't realize he had.

Now I was scared.


End file.
